<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>По правилам и без by Leytenator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158183">По правилам и без</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator'>Leytenator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Ten Years Later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Быстро вы, - выдыхает Гокудера вместе с дымом и злостью, не потрудившись открыть окно. – Или без зрителей уже не то?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>По правилам и без</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Блядь, - с чувством произносит Гокудера и поспешно прикрывает створку двери, которую распахнул до этого так же быстро. И так неосмотрительно.<br/>Разворачивается, мочаля губы, и идет в сад: кажется, он видел там какое-то подобие пруда или фонтана. Недостаточно, чтобы утопиться. Сгодится, чтобы промыть глаза, чтобы вымыть из них картинку, которая, кажется, намертво впаялась под сетчатку.<br/>Кандалы спущенных к тонким щиколоткам штанов, никаких признаков белья, розоватые отпечатки пятерни на тощей заднице; бьющая по бедру в такт толчкам тяжелая пряжка ремня, намотанный на кулак тонкий хвост, тщетно цепляющиеся за стену пальцы; ослепительный блеск колец, ослепительный блеск зубов, запрокинутая голова, губы на шее, губы на губах, смех, перетекающий в стон и обратно со скоростью взрыва.<br/>Гокудера не доходит до сада, сворачивая в ванную – слава богу, самую обычную, черт его знает, на что можно натолкнуться в этом дурацком доме. На бочку или табурет с тазом. Тут все традиционное. Ебля – тоже. В лучших традициях. Он когда-то читал.<br/>Вода не остужает горящее лицо, капли стекают за ворот рубашки, и Гокудера остервенело дергает узел галстука. Через пятнадцать минут приедет Цуна, через двадцать – другие участники переговоров. Какого хрена они вообще проходят в поместье Хибари, какого хрена здесь вообще столько всего происходит…<br/>- Даже не думай курить в моем доме, - раздается за дверью через секунду после щелчка зажигалки.<br/>- Быстро вы, - выдыхает Гокудера вместе с дымом и злостью, не потрудившись открыть окно. – Или без зрителей уже не то?<br/>За дверью раздается негромкий шелестящий смех, холодит пылающую кожу, и Гокудера с тихим стоном сжимает себя через плотную ткань штанов.<br/>Недостаточно тихим.<br/>- Даже не думай дрочить в моем доме.<br/>Гокудера, похоже, вообще не думает.<br/>Пятнадцать минут – достаточно, чтобы успеть по-быстрому передернуть и привести себя в порядок. Он докуривает, проверяет, надежно ли запер дверь, старательно не обращая внимания на приглушенные шепотки за ней, и прислоняется задницей к краю раковины. Ему никакие зрители не нужны. Он и сам отлично справится. Заодно и напряжение перед переговорами снимет, давно пора бы начать работать над этим…<br/>Молния расстегивается почти без звука, член привычно ложится в ладонь. Гокудера оттягивает крайнюю плоть, обнажая головку, подносит ладонь ко рту, сплевывает на пальцы и трет сочащуюся смазкой щель.<br/>- Может, помочь?<br/>- Даже не думайте, - сипит Гокудера, предельно ясно представляя, как тонкие насмешливые губы растянутся вокруг члена, как кончик тонфы упрется под подбородок, заставляя задрать голову…<br/>Дверь распахивается с оглушительным грохотом, который все равно не может заглушить гулкий ток крови, шумящей в ушах. Ни черта они не быстро, успевает подумать Гокудера, вскакивая на ноги, а потом с него бесцеремонно спускают штаны. К члену прижимается крепкий стояк, другой притискивается к обнаженной заднице, и Гокудеру прошивает насквозь острой, болезненной похотью, своей и чужой, нанизывает на тонкую леску возбуждения, и крючок уходит глубоко под ребра, которые ласково пересчитывают унизанные кольцами пальцы.<br/>- Вы нарочно, - выдыхает он с яростью и восхищением и стонет, когда к губам приникает жадный рот.<br/>Следующий стон у него нахально отнимают сразу два рта; Гокудера с трудом фокусирует взгляд и понимает, что чужие плывут точно так же, что с каждым новым поцелуем, с каждым новым толчком бедер устоять на ногах все сложней.<br/>Узкие ладони уверенно давят на плечи, заставляя податься вперед, укладывая грудью на грудь Хибари; Мукуро проводит языком по шее Гокудеры, ласкает кончиком позвонки один за другим, трется головкой меж ягодиц, и Гокудера давится всхлипом, толкаясь в кулак Хибари.<br/>- Такой горячий, - шепчет Мукуро на ухо, прикусывает кромку, вжимается пахом в зад, и Гокудера дергается как от удара, когда по бедрам щекотно течет. – Тяжело сдержаться, - выдыхает Мукуро довольно.<br/>Его влажная ладонь скользит по бедру, ложится на напряженный живот Гокудеры, а потом накрывает оба члена разом.<br/>Хибари кончает первым, стиснув зубы, Гокудера – следом, уткнувшись носом в пахнущий резким одеколоном кадык. Его никто не торопится выпускать из рук, и он морщится от непрошеной заботы, прекрасно понимая: если сейчас это сделать, он просто плюхнется на пол как есть, покрытый чужой и своей спермой.<br/>- Идите к черту. – Он мотает головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. – Мне надо в душ. Или в этом доме можно только трахаться, и все?<br/>- Здесь много чего можно. – Гокудера настолько удивлен тому, кто это произносит, что только молча поднимает глаза. Хибари усмехается углом рта. – Если следовать правилам.<br/>- А если нет? – вскидывается Гокудера, и негромкий смех обжигает скулу.<br/>- А если нет – будет еще интереснее, - шепчет Мукуро и легко дует на его взмокший висок. – Не волнуйся, я продержу иллюзию пристойного вида все переговоры. А после них можно и в душ.<br/>- Я, блядь, весь мокрый, - рявкает Гокудера и кривится, когда на нем заботливо застегивают штаны.<br/>Молния неприятно давит на чувствительную головку.<br/>- Да. Даже не думай что-нибудь испачкать в моем доме, - улыбается Хибари широко, нагло и с таким предвкушением, что Гокудере хочется проверить, сколько времени у него осталось.<br/>У них. Если постарается, успеет и набить кое-кому морду, и обкончать ее. Любой результат прикроют иллюзии. Любой – устроит.<br/>- Без нас, - добавляет Мукуро нежно, и Гокудера закусывает губу, медленно поправляя галстук.<br/>Смотрит на часы – шесть минут ровно. По крайней мере, хватит, чтобы проверить, есть ли здесь хоть одна кровать и насколько она традиционная.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>